


Little Bald Scientist

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Implied Sexual Content, Supercorptober 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara had insisted on helping Lena brush her hair even though they both knew it was just an obvious excuse to be close to one another. Neither of them seemed to be complaining as Lena hummed happily when Kara’s nimble fingers stroked through her damp curls to detangle it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Little Bald Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Dress up
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Person B helping Person A with simple tasks, like brushing their hair, or putting on jewelry, where it’s obviously an excuse to be close to each other, but neither are complaining.
> 
> Also does not have much to do with dressing up but you know what it's fine.

Kara smiled as she ran the comb through Lena’s hair as the brunette let out a happy sigh. 

Lena never really enjoyed dressing up to galas too often, but things were always easier with Kara. The blonde had offered to wash and brush her hair and who was Lena to say no?

So that is how Lena found herself leaning back into Kara’s embrace as her girlfriend ran a brush through her damp locks. 

Kara had insisted on helping Lena brush her hair even though they both knew it was just an obvious excuse to be close to one another. Neither of them seemed to be complaining as Lena hummed happily when Kara’s nimble fingers stroked through her damp curls to detangle it.  
“I’m glad you at least got the good hair genes in the family,” Kara remarked randomly as Lena was startled out of the comfortable silence. 

“What?” Lena asked as she blinked and met Kara’s eyes in the mirror.

“All I’m saying is that I’m glad you’re not bald,” Kara reiterated. “Though, I would still love you even if you were my little bald scientist,” Kara added as she met Lena’s eyes with a twinkling smile. 

Lena just snorted and shook her head at her girlfriend with a smile. Kara finished combing the younger woman’s hair as she began to braid it delicately. 

Kara placed a gentle kiss to the top of Lena’s head once she was done as she stepped back to admire her work, “you look, beautiful babe.”

“Thank you darling,” Lena smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to give Kara a kiss before slipping away from her to put on her outfit for the evening. 

Kara also did not particularly like dressing up or attending galas, but she would always support Lena no matter what and she did have to admit that she looked pretty dapper in a suit. 

The blonde reporter changed into her form-fitting dark blue suit as she adjusted her dark green tie that matched Lena’s dress.

Kara’s jaw dropped as Lena stepped out of the bathroom in the form-fitting garment. It clung to her curves in all the right ways and the color brought out the flecks of blue and grey in Lena’s emerald eyes. 

“Close your mouth love; you’re getting drool on the carpet,” Lena practically purred as she sauntered up to Kara and used the tip of her index finger to push the Kryptonian’s mandible up. 

Kara blinked down at Lena as she couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to her lips, “Lena, you look amazing.”

Lena smiled once they pulled away as she smoothed her hands over Kara’s broad shoulders and down her muscled biceps, “as do you, darling.” Lena adjusted the knot in Kara’s tie before she grabbed the green piece of fabric and yanked Kara’s body closer to press her lips against Kara’s once more. 

Kara let out a squeak of surprise before she melted against Lena’s touch, hands sliding up to rest on Lena’s hips. 

Lena hummed happily and pressed the full length of her body against her girlfriend’s. 

The blonde hero grinned as she nipped at Lena’s lower lip. The young CEO sighed as she opened her mouth to let Kara slip her tongue inside. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Lena’s whispered huskily against Kara’s lip as the hero began trailing her lips down the exposed pale column of Lena’s neck. 

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on it baby,” Kara practically growled against her neck as her teeth scraped against Lena’s pulse point. 

“Fuck, Kara, we’re going to be late to the g-gala,” Lena let out a gasp as Kara’s teeth closed around her pulse and sucked a large bruise there. 

“And? You’re the host; you can afford to be a little late to your own gala,” Kara reasoned as she lapped at the rather large hickey she had left on Lena’s neck. 

“God, you’re such a bad influence,” Lena mumbled as her hand slid up to tangle in Kara’s golden curls. 

“You love it,” Kara grinned as she let out a happy hum when Lena scaped her blunt nails across Kara’s scalp.

“Yeah…I do,” Lena smiled down at Kara as they both leaned in for a kiss. The young Luthor’s moan was cut off by a scream as Kara unexpectedly picked her up bridal style.

Kara carried Lena to the bed as the brunette laughed and wrapped her arms around her hero’s neck. The Kryptonian turned and carried Lena to their bed as she set her down and smirked, “yeah we’re definitely going to be late…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my good pal the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me.
> 
> Sorry again for this being so short. I'm really trying to catch up on these but school work is currently killing me.


End file.
